Save me from darkness
by Lunarose8
Summary: Yui trys to end it all, but is stopped by a certain someone! I know it sounds mildly lame, but please read!SY RR


__

A/N: Yeah I know a stupid annoying authors note and all you really wanted was to read the story. Hehehe! Well you're going to have to wait just a tiny bit before I kick this story off. Readers: T_________T.

This is my first Fushigi Yuugi story and it is a one shot! This is one of those rare times I write something mildly romantic, so asking for another chapter would be asking allot from an author like me that usually writes dark stories. lmao! Ok enough of my useless babble; let's get on with the story! Readers: THANK GOD!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Save me from darkness.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The breeze blew in from my open window, ruffling the end of my like white shirt that I wore as a nightgown. From where I stood on the big windowsill of my chamber I could almost make out the ground a good ways down. The lanterns on the side of the large castle like place I was staying lit the ground just dimly enough that no one would be able to see me, until it was to late.

I let out a sigh, keeping a firm gaze ahead of me rather then down at the ground that would be my coming doom. I didn't want to see what I was going to land on when I fell from my window, for if I dare look any longer now I would never go through with it. And I wanted to die; nothing in my life had any meaning anymore. The people I loved betrayed me more then they could ever possibly know.

__

Miaka....

A few tears ran down my cheeks at the thought of my best friend betraying me. I hate her so much for what she did to me! I wonder if she even realizes what she did to me. Her and her beloved Tamahome. I shook my head angrily, trying my hardest to banish them from my thoughts; Miaka had abandoned me to be raped and the only person that came to my rescue was Nakago! For that I could never forgive her and that was one of the main reasons I want to die right here and now. 

__

No one will miss me when I am gone.

Was the one sentence that kept playing in my head over and over as I moved closer to the edge of the window. I leaned forward a bit, coming so close to falling. So close to my death, my bittersweet end...

"Yui-sama!" I heard a male voice shout behind me as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me back onto the cold tile floor of my chamber swiftly. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to look at the person who saved me. Why did they take away my chance at death?

__

Why...?

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Yui-sama?" He asked me coldly, his voice full of great concern and worry.

That voice.. That voice only belonged to one person I knew that would try to prevent me from ending it all, "S-Suboshi?" I asked softly, opening my eyes slowly to meet his anger filled, but yet still full of concern filled ice blue ones.

Suboshi smiled softly at me as let go of my waist and turned around to shut the window. My eyes grew wide, running over to him I grabbed his hand just as he shut the window, "W-what are you doing?"

With a sigh he grabbed my hand with his other, turning slowly to face me once again, "I can't trust you these open, Yui-sama." He let out another sigh, looking down to the floor before looking back at me quickly with an angered look, "What the hell do you think you were doing!?! Do you know what could've happened to you if I hadn't come and stopped you?"

I looked down at the floor, just like he had done few seconds ago, "Hai...I know." I said softly as tears ran down my cheeks once again and onto the floor.

"I lost my aniki and I don't want to loose you either, Yui-sama." He paused for a moment, placing his had under my chin, forcing me to look at him once again, "Wo ai ni, Yui-sama."

A small gasp came from my lips as he told me this, though he had said it once to me before I was still surprised when I heard him say it again. He was the only person that cared about me and yet I had tried to kill myself. He had saved me.

I parted my lips to speak, but he just placed his finger on my lips gently and shook his head, "Hush, Yui-sama. You should rest now, we can talk more in the morning." He grinned at me, moving his hand back from my lips. I tilted my head to the side. Was this really a time for him to be grinning at me like that?

As if he read my mind, he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up as if I were a little child. I let out a small squeak of surprise, starring at him with wide eyes. He simply laughed as he placed me down gently on my bed and laid down beside me.

"That wasn't fun.." I started to say, but he cut me off quickly by pressing his lips gently against mine. His lips were so soft and gentle against mine, making me want more of him. But he wasn't willing to grant me my wish, for he soon pulled away from me, "Not now. You should rest, Yui-sama." He said with a wink as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"You can just call me Yui you know." I said as I snuggled to his warm body, resting my head against his chest.

My last clear though before I fell into a deep sleep was, _'Ashiteru, Suboshi.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

So what did you think of that? Good, bad, what? You tell me! ^.~ I don't usually write very romantic stuff, so feel free to flame me if you thought it was really that bad! I hope at least some of you out there liked it, cause I did work hard on this fic and I tried my best to come up with an idea no one had used before. Honestly I don't think I did.*sigh* If anyone reads this, that has written a Yui/Suboshi fic like this, then let me apologize!!!!!!!!

Remember: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikaru Li


End file.
